


This is Forking Bullshirt

by FuturePast56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Asexual Carter Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, But I cant draw, Cook Derek, Cora Hale is in Polygamous relationship, Derek has a lot more siblings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Derek Hale, I gave him so many siblings, I want some Connor/Nathan fanart, Laura is awesome, M/M, Nathan is blue-haired water Nymph and he can hypnotize with a kiss, Nymphs - Freeform, Of Derek's brother and his soulmate whose name is Nathan, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, So there is this background relationship, So yeah, Soulmates, Werewolves, aka The Good Place binge watching was a bad idea, also his hair change green when he is in the water, i will stop tagging now, my point is he is awesome and they are adorable together, sterek, weird swearing, you can hear your soulmate when they swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturePast56/pseuds/FuturePast56
Summary: In the world where you can hear every swear-word ever said Derek Hale has to face some... really unusual swears that his soulmate loves to serve him.orAfter the first time he heard his soulmate this sudden voice started popping up in his head more often, all of the swear words being as weird and unusual as the first one – Derek also found them adorable and cute, but he would never confess to that out loud. There was: "This motherforker should never mess with me!", "Oh, shot, I think they saw us!"  and "I can't see you this weekend? That's bullshirt, Scotty and you know it!".orEntire Hale family is pure and we have to protect them.





	This is Forking Bullshirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is result of watching all episodes of 'The Good Place' in one night xD.  
> Another soulmate AU! Because I'm trash!  
> Have fun!  
> (it was supposed to be just 3k words but things happened)

Derek wanted to not care about soulmates when he was a kid, but being constantly surrounded by his siblings made it much harder. One time, when he was seven, he walked on Laura being lectured by their mom about how 'using bad language every third word in the sentence will not help, because words will lose their value that soulmate connection focuses on'. Derek didn’t really understand it then, but Laura stopped using word 'fuck' at least once every ten minutes so he decided that his mom was probably right. Unfortunately, not even three months later his oldest sister Nina, who was seventeen at the time, come home with a boy from her school explaining that they are soulmates and that she already told him about them being werewolves – poor guy didn't believe her until Laura rolled her eyes and changed in front of him. After Nina found her soulmate at such young age everyone was expecting to find true love around the same time – really bad attitude as their mom loved to remind them, but none of them really cared. Laura said she heard her soulmate for the first time when she was nine. Connor and Brandon, his older brothers, both heard something around the age of eleven. Even Cora's eyes grow big at the age of six when she stopped punching her twin brother Carter and whispered 'my thoughts say bad words'. All of this caused Derek to be very frustrated, being the only member of the family who reached age twelve and never heard even a whisper or accidental swear word. Not even accidental! 

"I just don’t get it" he started one time while playing basketball with Connor and Laura. "How can you not swear even accidentally for so long?" He asked, throwing a ball in the direction of the basket and missing terribly his target.  

"Maybe your future wife just doesn't want you to think that she uses bad language" said Connor while taking a ball. "Also, she is probably younger than you are so it's normal" he added. Derek sighed and nodded. 

"Or..." Laura started, successfully blocking her brother's throw and taking a ball with a smug smile on her face. "Maybe they are proper Christians who never swear. You never know" she added, avoiding Connor and throwing the ball right into the basket. "That’s how you win!" Brunette screamed and throw a ball to Connor. "Also, Connor, don’t go around throwing 'she' and 'her' when talking about soulmates. The fact that you are the straightest person walking on this earth does not exclude others"  

"Whatever you say, princess" Connor only said and Laura didn’t forget to flip him off before walking away.  

"Play with Derek, maybe you will have a chance to win for once!" She screamed back, not even bothering to turn around and look at them. 

"Fuck you too" Connor whispered, not loud enough for Laura to hear, but loud enough for Derek to raise his eyebrows.  

"Didn't you say that swearing is really bad? And I should never do that or you will tell mom?" He asked and Connor only shook his head and throw a ball at him.  

"What I did to end up in this family?" He mumbled under his breath and walked towards his little brother to start another game. 

***** 

Derek had to wait over a year more to hear his soulmate for the first time and it didn't go as he expected. It was during twins' tenth birthday party and Cora was in the middle of unpacking her gift – "Who the hell gave her little sword? She is ten!" His mom said couple minutes later – when he heard it. 

_Dang it, Scotty! We forked this up! We forked up very badly!_

It was weird, as it wasn't really a voice that you can recognize anywhere later – it sounded scared and Derek was sure that his soulmate screamed, but if he meets them in the future he wouldn't be able to recognize it.  

"Derek, why the hell your ears are out?" Nina asked concerned, directing everyone's attention to him and making Laura burst out laughing when he touched his hair and noticed that his ears were in werewolf mode when the rest of his body stayed normal. 

"Can I do that too?!" Carter screamed exited, shinning his eyes yellow when their mom punched him with a t-shirt she was holding.  

"No. Remember last time? It took a week to get your claws back in, little men" she said and Carter pouted but changed his eyes back to brown colour. "Now, Derek. What happened? You didn't accidentally change since you were eight" she added, touching his right ear when Derek shook his head. 

"I think... I think I heard my soulmate and I freaked out" he answered and Laura stopped giggling, now looking at him shocked. 

"You finally heard them?" She asked in a half whisper and Derek nodded. "That's great little bro. We can finally stop worrying in the background!" She yelled while walking to him to hug him. 

"Soo" Brandon started, looking straight at him while putting a long string of blond hair behind his ear. He was the only one who looked more like their dad when the rest of them reflected their mother's dark hair and bright green eyes, some of them having their dad's brown eyes – like Carter and Cora-, but nothing more. "What terrible words they said?" He asked and Derek froze, his hug with Laura becoming really uncomfortable.  

"It wasn’t really-" he started, but no one got a chance to finish their sentences in this family. 

"Oh, C'mon Der" Connor added. "I'm sure mom won't be mad. It was your first time after all" he added and their mom nodded with encouragement, saying how its 'only this time'.  

"The problem is that it wasn’t really... a swear word" Derek offered and everyone looked confused. "I mean... I heard 'Dang it, we forked this up' or something like this" Derek quickly added and looked up to meet Nina's eyes. For a moment everyone was silent, not moving in shock, but quiet was broken by Laura's loud laugh that filled the room, giggles and chuckled from others following.  

"Oh my, this is the best thing ever" Laura mumbled, touching a tear that appeared in the corner of her eye.  

"This just means that your soulmate treats those words as swear words, monkey" his mom explained calmly before turning around and raising her voice. "Carter, if you cut your sister's hair I won't stop her when she will try to use her new sword on you!", which caused everyone to focus on their little siblings once again. Everyone seemed to get over Derek's confession, except Laura who started dropping things on the floor and screaming 'dang it, Derek! I think I forked up' for over a month before she got bored with it.  

***** 

After the first time he heard his soulmate this sudden voice started popping up in his head more often, all of the swear words being as weird and unusual as the first one – Derek also found them adorable and cute, but he would never confess to that out loud. He heard "This motherforker should never mess with me!", "Oh, shot, I think they saw us!"  and "I can't see you this weekend? That's bullshirt, Scotty and you know it!". Derek noticed that the name 'Scotty' appeared multiple times, which suggested brother or a close friend. He also noticed that his soulmate was very often raising his voice and talking with very clear emotions in every word.  

Derek was in the middle of his geography lesson when he heard his soulmate again, surprising him with the new version of swearing. 

_We don’t have to play with those girls. They are forking benches anyway._

It took 14-year-old Hale a while to understand what exactly his soulmate meant, but when a sudden realization hit him he couldn't stop himself from chuckling at changing 'bitches' to 'benches'.  

"Something funny there in the back, mister Hale?" His teacher asked. "I'm happy you did that because now you can answer couple questions about volcanoes" she added and Derek sighed, preparing for failing another sudden quiz. 

***** 

Brandon was next in the line of finding his soulmate, but 19-year-old wasn't that lucky. One Thursday evening Derek was playing video games with Connor and his friend Nathan. To be more detailed: Derek sat on the floor, because he was pushed from the couch, and watched how his brother gets completely destroyed by his best friend.  

"How can you be that good that this?" Connor asked, putting his hands anywhere in Nathan's viewpoint so the blue-haired teenager would lose, but he only laughed and moved his head in different directions to see the screen. 

"Maybe if you would use two hands, while using your controller instead of molesting my face you would win" he mumbled, almost biting Connor's finger. 

"Dude, don’t bite me!" Connor yelled, laughing. 

"You are already a werewolf and I'm not sure how a bite of a Nymph could hurt you" Nathan answered with a mocking tone, winning the game at the same time.  

"Didn't your bite hypnotize or something?" Connor mumbled, not really caring about his defeat. He put his controller down and focused his all attention on Nathan so Derek took a chance, quickly taking the controller and started another game. Nathan only blinked at the screen and quickly focused on the game. 

"You are thinking of a kiss. And it doesn’t really hypnotize... Not if I don’t want it to" sixteen-year-old added and winked at Derek's brother before re-focusing on the game. "Go get some snacks, loser. Even your little brother is better than you" he added and Connor looked at Derek like he just now noticed that someone else is playing instead of him. He sighed and stood up, walking slowly to the kitchen, walking past Laura who entered the room and jumped on the couch next to Nathan.  

"My favourite water Nymph on the world is here" she said, quickly messing Nathan's blue hair. 

"You know only 4 water Nymphs, Laura, and they're all members of my family. If you would say 'my favourite Nymph is here' that would mean that you also like me more than all of the hot forest Nymphs, and then I would be really moved by your confession" he explained, his voice soft, his eyes never leaving the screen. 

"Nathan, honey, you know that I love you, but I can't do that. No, when Cynthia, George, Maggie, Alex, Jonathan, and Mike exist" she explained and shrugged, listing forest Nymphs from their town. "Anyway, I didn't see you for months. How is school?" She asked, taking a half-empty pack of chips from the table.  

"School is amazing if you don’t count failing fucking history test. Again" he said and Derek noticed how much points behind Nathan, he was. He wondered why Connor still bothers to play with him when he has no way of winning. 

"Laura, go away, I'm sitting there" Connor informed them when walking into the room with two bottles of sprite and some packs of snacks. Derek was expecting the fight that includes a long lecture about Laura being older a year and deserving the spot, to which Connor would correct her and claim its only 11 months, not a whole year to which she would say that her argument still stands and then... So, yeah Derek was expecting that, but what he wasn’t expecting was Laura standing up and actually moving to sit in the armchair. Even Connor looked shocked, but he didn’t complain and quickly sat next to his friend. He opened a pack of Lays when Derek lost the game.  

"My turn" Laura mumbled in Derek's direction and he handed her the controller and took some chips from his brother.  

"You know-" Connor started with a mouth full of snacks. "I think you and my soulmate will be best friends" he said, directing his words to Nathan. Blue-haired teenager shifted in his seat and raise an eyebrow. 

"Yeah? And why is that?" He asked as Derek noticed that Laura was actually losing by only a couple points.  

"I heard her saying that she just failed history exam. You share the hate to that easy subject" Connor added and Derek blinked before sharing confused stare with Laura. When he looked back at the TV he noticed that Nathan stopped playing, his character standing in the same place, his eyes still on the screen.  

"Yeah? That’s cool" he mumbled quickly and started paying attention to the game again. Derek shared another stare with Laura before his sister decided to do something. 

"Yo, Connor. When your soulmate said it?" She asked, trying to focus on the game as she was actually winning by couple points. 

"Couple minutes ago. I was in the kitchen" he explained and Derek saw how Nathan's character runs right into a wall. 

"When you were-?" Nathan started and shook his head, his eyes meeting Laura's. The boy bit his lip and looked like he was thinking about running away. "What exactly did she say? Word for word?" He asked, his voice shaking. Connor looked confused, just now noticing weird tension in the room. 

"She said something along the lines 'School is awesome except failing fucking history'. Why are you all so-?" Connor started the question, but Laura decided to throw a controller right in his head. "LAURA, what the fuck?!" He screamed, touching his forehead. 

"First of all: work on your senses and reflexes. You are a werewolf you should've seen this coming" she said and stood up. "Second of all, I was supposed to find my soulmate before you! I'm older, you ass!" She yelled and growled quietly.  

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I just heard her! I didn’t fucking meet her yet!" He screamed back. Derek noticed that every time his brother swore Nathan close his eyes and shook his head a little. 

"I told you to stop with this 'she', 'her' bullshit" Laura said, noticing how Nathan didn’t move or said anything. Seventeen-year-old shook her head and breathed out quietly. "And I thought you are the straightest guy on earth. I was wrong. You are just the blindest and most oblivious" she ended her talk and walked out, talking two packages of Lays on her way out. 

"Well, that was fucking weird" Connor mumbled and fall back on the couch next to Nathan. Derek wanted to say something or excuse himself and leave but Nathan didn’t give him a chance. 

"You... are..." He said with closed eyes and a little smile appearing on his lips. "Such an asshole" he ended and opened his eyes. 

"I don’t get why you all-" Connor started, but Nathan nodded.  

"Oh, yeah, I'm aware of that" he said, nodding his head a little. "Let me explain" he then said, putting down his controller and, not breaking eye contact, he slowly moved towards Connor, basically ending up sitting on his lap. His brother froze in confusion as Derek screamed inside and wanted to leave, but part of him knew that Laura will pay big money for all the details. He was also aware that whatever was happening there could be destroyed by his sudden movement so he just sat still on the floor and quietly ate Lays in front of him. 

"Dude, what are you-" Connor really tried to finish a sentence, but he had no chance. Blue-haired teenager shook his head and smiled.  

"I don’t think I will be friends with your soulmate" Nathan said, his right hand reaching for Connor's hair. "I also don’t think your soulmate is a girl. And I'm sorry that your sudden bi-realization has to happen like that, but I'm also aware that you made out with Jimmy on the party in September so you never really were an A-star straight guy" he moved closer to Connor, their noses were practically touching, when Derek started slowly moving out of the room. Really slowly to not make any sounds. "So now, are you aware that every time you mentioned my abilities in the context of kissing, making out sessions or sex I was really close to just showing you what I can do? Hmm?" Nathan asked the question and moved his hips causing Connor to gasp suddenly and Derek to leave to the kitchen. 

"Oh, my, fuck, Nathan" Connor mumbled under his breath. "I don’t... Shit, why now?" He only asked and Derek could hear Nathan laughing quietly. 

"At least you are not trying to play straight while having a boner because of me" he whispered. "I'm your soulmate. I said the history shit to Laura. Surprise, I'm as shocked as you" he explained. "Now, where were we?" He asked and Derek could hear them making out when he quickly run up the stairs. When he was upstairs, he knocked to Laura's room and opened them to notice that Brandon was also there and they had Nina on Skype. 

"Here he is. Now we can have some details" Laura only said and smiled as Derek rolled his eyes before sitting on her bed and starting to explain what exactly happened after she left also adding that there was a big possibility that their mom will walk onto Nathan and Connor making out in about ten minutes when she comes back from meeting with pack Emissary. 

***** 

 _She is so motherforking hot!_  

Derek heard that when he was sixteen, which was first clear suggestion that his soulmate could be a guy – thank God for that because Derek never felt really interested in girls. He tried with Paige, but it never really clicked, which saved his family, because when Kate Argent tried to get information from him by seducing him, he discovered her plan and informed his mother about a possible problem. Talia then took her Emissary and went for a meeting with Argents which ended up with Kate banned to another hunter station as even her own family decided that her plan was sick.  

There were suggestions that his soulmate could be a guy before as Derek heard about "forking awesome Monster Trucks", Spider-men 3 being "forking disaster" and a big rant about "Scotty, how the heck you never saw motherforking Star Wars? It makes you look like an uneducated deck and you know it" - so yeah, there were clues, but after hearing big speeches about feminism from every single one of this sisters about 3 times a week he stopped himself from automatically assuming that it couldn’t be a girl just because his soulmate liked Star Wars, Monster Trucks and superhero movies – and after analyzing it further he did understand that this description could as well fit Cora so he didn’t assume anything.  

At least he hoped that it was a guy who didn’t yet realize that he liked guys as well. It could be also bi-girl, but Derek wasn't really into that idea. But if it was his soulmate they should be perfect so if he was into guys then his soulmate had to be a guy simply because it was making sense, right? He did ask this question out loud and ended up getting punched by his friend Mike during sleepover after he screamed "It's fucking 4.a.m!" and went back to sleep muttering how he will end Derek's life if he dares to even whisper one more word.  

***** 

Laura treated her 21st birthday like a death sentence as she was sure she will have a soulmate at this age. Derek was the only one who could make her feel better by reminding her that he will be 18 in a month and he also didn't meet his soulmate yet.  

"You wanna know a secret?" He asked as they were sitting on the swing and he poured them another shot of vodka. "My soulmate still never swore with actual swear word. Like ever" he added, already a little bit tipsy as they were drinking for over two hours – everyone except Cora and Carter (too young) and Nina who couldn't make it as she was on some important business trip.  

"Never? Fuck, Der, I'm pretty sure you are swearing for both of you" she mumbled also drunk, and looked and Connor who was sitting next to Nathan and was really focused on drawing on his arm with a sharpie when his soulmate laughed at him. "I want that" Laura mumbled. "All that cheesy, cliché bullshit. I want that so much, Der" brunette added and drank her drink. 

"You will get that. Especially that you hear your soulmate so much" Derek try to help Laura but he was just too drunk to come up with the logical solution to the problem. He noticed how Brandon throws up on Carter's skateboard. "Oh my fuck, we are so drunk" he mumbled under his breath and Laura laughed and fist-bumped the air, her fist hanging in the air for a second. 

"Thanks to the weird something something moon" she said and frowned. "My future brother in law! Why can your favourite werewolf family get drunk today?!" She yelled the question directed to Nathan who tried to stop Connor from drawing on his face.  

"Green moon appears every twenty-three years and stays up for two months!" The blue-haired man yelled back. "You can also get drunk under green stars which appear three times a year but only for 17 hours so you have to time it well!" Nathan then added and Laura nodded. 

"What he said. Thanks, green moon, we are grateful. Also, thanks, alcohol. We are also grateful. So grateful" she mumbled and Derek laughed while gulping two sips from the bottle. He was aware that it was a really bad move and he will probably regret this tomorrow, but at that moment he couldn’t care less. 

 _Why is Henry Cavill so forking hot in Superman suit?_  

Derek smiled and shook his head. He looked up and noticed that Brandon passed out on the grass and Nathan gave up fighting with his soulmate, his face now being slowly covered with little drawings.  

"Laura" Derek mumbled and his sister looked at him. "My soulmate thinks Henry Cavill Superman is hot" he mumbled and Laura's face lighted up with an honest smile. 

"Then you are definitely their type, little bro. You could be a superman if you tried" she said and moved forward to pat him on the shoulder, but at the same time, she forgot that she was sitting on the swing as she fell down on the grass.  

"You okay?" He asked. He planned to move and help his sister, but for some reason, he couldn’t. Or wouldn’t? Same difference. 

"Yeah, this physical pain is a reflection of my internal suffering" she mumbled and sat down. "I want love... Or more vodka... Do you have more vodka?" She asked and Derek looked at the empty bottle in his hand. He didn't really remember emptying it so he stood up and was shocked by how spinning the world became.  

"I will bring some" he promised and started walking to the table that was definitely closer before. 

"You all would be terrible at parties without werewolf abilities" he heard Nathan say and noticed Connor giggling while trying to sit on his boyfriend's lap. "Nina is the only one who will achieve something here. She will be big important Mrs. CEO in her own fucking company and you all will be here helping your mom with weird shit in the forests" he added and Connor shook his head when Derek stood next to them and tried to locate bottle of alcohol that definitely should be on the table right in front of him. 

"Not true. Laura should be next pack leader, but she is too smart. She will probably end up working for Nina as a chief of finance because she is amazing with money" Connor mumbled something that actually made sense so his boyfriend raised an eyebrow. "Brandon will take care of the pack because he is useless and won't get anywhere in life. I mean, the chance of him actually becoming a musician are sooooo loooow, especially without a fucking band" Connor continued when Derek located the bottle and smiled, for some reason proud of himself. "Then Derek has about twenty backup plans in the case if the first one fails, but first one won't fail and he will be an amazing cook in some restaurant one day" Connor explained when Derek started walking back to his sister. "Twins will probably start their own gang or some shit. I mean, Cora has to be her own boss and Carter needs directions in everything he does so they kinda work together" he shrugged and Derek stopped in the middle of walking, suddenly feeling terribly dizzy, trying not to end up on the ground like his older brother. 

"And what about you? What great things you will achieve in the future?" Derek heard Nathan ask his soulmate. Connor was silent for a moment before answering. 

"I already got you. There is nothing greater I could achieve" he only mumbled his answer and Derek sighed. Laura was so right – he wanted this cheesy bullshit so much. He walked back to his sister and sat next to her on the ground, opening the bottle and sipping alcohol from it. 

"I'm guessing you heard that?" Laura only mumbled, making a hand move in Nathan's and Connor's direction as Connor lied his head down on his boyfriend's lap and Nathan slowly stroked his hair. Laura took a bottle from Derek and took two big sips. "Now you get my birthday depression" she added then. 

"At least it's not valentine day" Derek mumbled, taking the bottle back. 

***** 

Valentine day was somehow even worse because Nathan and Connor were a perfect couple – as always – and Nina also came to visit and she and Michael were also adorably perfect and made for each other. They also declared that as Nina succeeded in becoming a quite successful owner of the big company they can finally get married. Which was really awesome and they were all happy for them, but Derek and Laura both hoped that they will have someone to share that ceremony with.  

"There is nothing more depressing then weddings when you are sad and single" said Laura and Derek only nodded with agreement.  

***** 

Cora met her soulmate at the age of seventeen and Derek congratulated her and then went out with Laura to find a way to get drunk without green moons or green stars. He was twenty years old and he was aware that he still had a lot of life waiting for him, but he kept on seeing people being happy together and he couldn’t stop being selfishly sad. He left even worse about Laura as she was three years older than him and basically used tinder on daily basis just to find some useless hook-ups and "fuck depression up", as she phrased it. Derek wasn’t sure it was working. 

***** 

Derek was visiting his family, currently watching a movie with Cora and Dan, her soulmate. Brunette had her legs on her boyfriend's lap and he continued to slowly stroke her arm when suddenly they looked at each other with surprised faces. 

"But that wasn't-" Cora started. 

"How can it-" Dan said at the same time. Derek looked at his sister who blinked with confusion. 

"What's the problem?" He asked as she looked at him.  

"I think I... we... I think we have one more soulmate" she said and Derek only stared at her. "I just heard a voice. And Dan did too. So, we have one more soulmate. That's the most logical option, right?" She asked, as she started freaking out and Derek was about to walk to her and hug her as he usually did, but Dan quickly put his arms around her and Derek sat back down. 

"It's not that unusual to have two soulmates. Polygamous relationships are known since, well forever basically, definitely ancient Greece. So, it is possible for you to have another soulmate" he said to calm his sister down and she only nodded. 

"Did I steal Carter's soulmate?" She asked and Derek was even more confused than a minute before. 

"What do you mean by that?" He only asked as Cora nodded to Dan to show that she is okay now and he can let her go, which he did almost immediately.  

"Carter doesn’t have a soulmate. He lied when he said he heard someone because I heard mine and he always wanted to have the same things that I have" she started and Derek nodded to encourage her to talk. "He never heard anything and he swore he doesn’t care at all. He said that he was never interested in more than friendship and he doesn’t care about sex or anything like that and I-" she stopped and visibly swallowed. "I was okay with that, it's his life, what's here to judge right? But now apparently, I have two soulmates and he doesn’t have any and we are twins, we shared the same womb at the same time, maybe I did something and I accidentally got a soulmate that he supposed to have and I-" she stopped again, shaking her rainbow hair – she changed the colour to 'go crazy' during spring break.  

"Cora, it has nothing to do with you, I promise" Derek said as he walked to his sister. "It’s a surprise that Carter doesn’t have a soulmate and I'm sad that he didn’t tell us, but you having two soulmates has nothing to do with it. If Carter is aromantic then even the most perfect person for him would not cause him to be in love. You can be happy with two people, honey" he promised as he took her hand and Cora nodded and smiled.  

"Der" she started, looking him in the eyes. "I hope you get to find your soulmate before I do" she said and Derek smiled. 

"I hope we both find them quickly" he answered and stood up. "I gotta go for my cooking classes. And you have to tell Laura. Just do it in two hours, because she has this important meeting in twenty minutes and we don’t want her to feel weird about it" he added and Cora nodded. 

"You got it" she promised and snuggled with her soulmate.  

***** 

Derek was twenty-two when he first heard his soulmate use actual swear words and he wasn’t sure if he didn’t make a mistake, because he was so used to those weird changes in the language that he actually used them couple times – he got mad at Laura once and called her a "forking bench", which caused them to stop fighting as she burst out laughing and ended up giggling on the floor.  

 _Fucking finally! I hated the word 'forking' so much, Scotty, you don’t even know._  

And right after that came another voice in Derek's head.  

 _I don’t fucking care that I'm drunk! It's my fucking birthday, be happy, Scotty! If you're not then go make out with Isaac in the corner, fork If I care._  

Derek was so shocked he didn’t notice that he was currently burning food in a pan because he never heard his soulmate saying that much at once. Derek then looked down and growled. 

"For fucks sake-" he mumbled under his breath and checked if his dinner was in any way eatable when he heard it again. 

 _My fucking soulmate just swore to me!_   

Derek stared down at black parts of his dinner and then he looked into the fridge to find out that it's almost empty because tomorrow is his shopping day and he wasn’t ready for that happening. He heard his soulmate seven more times this evening and started to wonder how badly will they swear now that they decided to use actual swear-words.  

***** 

Derek wasn’t ready for this. He heard his soulmate at least twice a day for last five months and was slowly getting used to it. When he told Laura that his soulmate gave up on using fake swear words she high-fived him and then let him cook her dinner - which was an experimental meal so there was possibility that it will not be eatable (it was and Derek added it to the list of meals he will serve in his future dream restaurant). So, after five months of proper swears appearing in his mind in most random situations – including 'during his toast on Nina's wedding when his soulmate decided to scream "I fucking love Oreos, Lyds! They are too freaking good" out of the blue thus blocking Derek's train of thoughts'. But that day he was alone in his place, simply watching TV and he still wasn’t prepared for what came. 

_Holy fuck, harder._

The voice was shaken and excited at once and Derek froze while eating his tortellini, just staring at Andy Samberg trying to catch some guy in Brooklyn Nine-Nine re-runs. His mind went blank when he whispered: "It can’t be..." Under his breath, but then his soulmate proved him wrong. 

_Fuck, Danny, why we didn’t fuck before is what I'm asking._

And Derek just... sat there with sudden shocking and terrifying realization that his soulmate was just having sex and he was able to hear it. Which bring him to another mind trap: did his soulmate hear him? This is the first time he heard them during a situation like this, so he never really watched what he was saying in bed. This train of thoughts took longer than he expected, because when he came back to normal he noticed intro of some CSI show on the screen, his dinner cold and some of it fell down on the floor, which he didn't even realize until now.  

_Oh, fuck, right there. Shit, fuck... Fuck..._

Derek closed his eyes and lied down on the couch. He started to miss those childish swears that his soulmate used to use. 

***** 

"Derek, it's normal. I'm surprised you didn’t hear it ever before" Laura said on the phone while chewing on her pizza. 

"Yeah, it was... Weird" he only said and could imagine Laura nodding.  

"You never even heard them masturbating? Because hey, they could be a virgin till tonight, which would explain a lot, but they had to help themselves throughout the years, Der" she added then and he just shrugged. 

"I did hear that I think... But it was more of a single 'fuck' said under breath and not whole... Definitely not a sentence" he explained, while washing dishes. 

"Oh, I get it now" Laura said with a full mouth and Derek waited for her to swallow her food. "You heard your soulmate proper horny and moaning and you got a boner" she then said and Derek accidentally dropped a plate he was washing back to the sink. 

"It's not what-" he started, feeling weirdly hot and Laura laughed. 

"It was and we both know it" she mumbled and Derek could imagine her shaking her head at him. "But think about it this way: maybe your soulmate wanted to tease you. If they were quiet before and now giving the full-on show... It just sounds like your true love is a tease" she added and Derek took a deep breath before answering. 

"That would be possible. Especially that I didn’t think that during sex they could hear- well, I didn't think so that could be... something like that" he finished, wondering how he ended up talking with Laura about it. Why did he even call her again? 

"It was total revenge" Laura said, and he could _hear_ her smirking, which only made him sigh loudly. "You probably caused a poor human to pop out boners during some awkward situation and they wanted revenge. Totally understandable. Especially if that happened to them during college classes, presentations or job interviews. Imagine that" she finished with loud laughter and Derek shook his head. 

"Yeah, thanks for a talk, but I feel like I'm dying. Going to sleep. Try not eat too much cold pizza, you will be sick" he added, waiting for an answer. 

"Then you gotta cook something delicious for me, Der" she only said and sighed. "Try not to overthink that soulmate thing too much. Also, I'm planning to visit you after work at your work so be ready to cook some awesome spaghetti" she added. 

"You always take the same thing, which literally blocks you from tasting so many amazing meals and-" he started, but Laura knew him too well and could feel that this food rant would be long so she just hung up the phone. It took Derek over two minutes of monologue to understand that, but he didn’t really blame her. He would do the same if she would start talking about new technology she helped to invent in Nina's company as she did end up working for her older sister as the chief of accounting but she managed to connect that with being another face of the business and traveling everywhere with Nina during their work meetings. Nina was a shark during negotiations, but Laura was great at reminding her how much money they have to get on any deal to end up with the biggest possible profit. She also knew what exactly they needed for new projects and could notice a fake from a mile away. They were great together and he was also asked if he didn’t want to work with them, but he was happy with his job as a cook and with his stupid dream of opening his restaurant – not that he had money problems, because his family had a lot and they would borrow him whatever he needs, but he didn’t feel he was good enough to do that yet. That’s why his life was a constant work in restaurant and night classes on business and management. 

***** 

At the age of twenty-four he still thought he wasn’t good enough to open his own business, but then he found it. The perfect place. He walked on the street and noticed the sign 'On Sale' on the door and for some reason, he decided to enter the place and it was perfect. After no more than five seconds he could exactly tell where and how the tables will stand and which colour he will repaint the walls and how he will handle the bar and- 

"I'm sorry?" He heard and turned around to notice men with curly hair and a blue scarf, staring at him. "Are you interested in a place or did you try to rob it? And if you tried to rob it then six others did that before you so I'm not sure you have anything left to take" men said, looking him up and down. 

"I'm-" Derek started. He wanted to say that he got lost. That he is not interested. He wanted to do that and leave, but the thought of this place being his was too strong. "I'm actually interested in buying" he said instead, shocking both himself and a man in front of him. 

"You are?" Men mumbled before he shook his head. "I mean, you will be really happy with it. Price is surprisingly low for that neighbourhood, but I have to inform you that this place has a history" men said and Derek nodded at him to continue. "Couple months ago, a woman was shot here by her ex-husband who then proceeded to injure five more costumers, one of them to death, before he killed himself. Now, I understand if that changes your decision on buying the place" he ended with a formula suggesting that many costumers before gave up after hearing the story. 

"How... How well known as a crime scene is this place?" Derek asked because he really liked it, but he knew that bad publicity could kill his dream before it even started. 

"People around here aren't even sure what exactly happened because police didn't reveal too much" the men said and Derek raised his eyebrows. "The shooter was a police officer and he used his work gun during the shooting, which I know only because of some connections to police force" men added and Derek nodded. Sounds about right.  

"If there any video of the crime? Photos that can be found viral?" He asked and men shook his head.  

"I can't tell for sure, but apparently everyone's phones were confiscated by the police during questioning. If there is anything they will take it down" he added and Derek nodded. 

"You sure you want to sell this place? Because sharing all those details with me doesn’t really help the case" Derek said and the men chuckled quietly. 

"I am legally bonded to inform you about all the crimes happening on our property for last 12 months" he said. "I could argue that I was hired to take care of this place after the tragedy thus I have no obligations to inform you about anything as this place wasn’t under our control during the accident. But that would just be a dick move and we both know it" he said and smiled. "I'm not a dick. And I can see that you are not. So why should I hide some facts from you to make your life harder?" He asked and shrugged. Derek smiled. 

"I'm happy you decided not to be a dick" Hale said, causing the man to laugh. "And, to my own surprise, I'm still interested in this place. And I would love to discuss the price with you" Derek stopped, realizing that he didn’t know the name of the stranger. "I'm Derek Hale" he introduced himself and was granted a soft smile. 

"Isaac Lahey. I hope you will be happy with this place" he said and walked to another room only to come back with papers. Two hours later Derek was an official owner of his own future restaurant. 

***** 

He didn’t tell anything about buying a new place to anyone, using his own funds to buy all needed equipment and furniture. His family noticed that he was a little more distant and had far less time to come visit and chat, but he was preparing a great surprise. Somehow, he kept the secret for seven months, perfecting the place and after every possible innovation was made, every possible furniture was bought and put in place and every possible sanitary test was made, he was ready to tell his family. He invited all of them over to his place, promising their favourite dishes as main meals to make sure that everyone will be there. So, when he got an annoyed text from Laura, saying 'I'm waiting with Nina and Mike at your place. Where the hell are you?' He quickly apologized and texted her back the address of his restaurant, claiming that he just 'found the place' and even though he 'won’t cook anything today' they can still eat there. 'Tell the rest' he sent next text while finishing shakshouka for Brandon, Carter, and Dan who always loved spicy food. He also prepared some frittata for Laura, ramen for Nina – although he was quite terrible at Japanese meals, but with Nina travelling all around the world he had to try -, skillet chicken with brussels sprouts and apples for Cora and their mom, and potato wedge nachos for Connor – he made sure to add as many vegetables as possible to this dish. He also prepared vegan quesadilla for Mike and chicken with roasted carrots and couscous for Nathan – he was still trying some food that will fit him and this was just another guess on the list. That was definitely too much money spend and on one evening and he could've cook one meal and his family would still be happy, but he wanted this evening to be perfect. The beginning of his restaurant. 

When the rest of the Hale pack arrived, Derek had been punched by Laura, Cora, and Brandon for not telling them about him buying the place before as all of them wanted to help. And here they were, at one evening, everyone with their favourite dishes – except Nathan who apparently doesn’t like carrots and Nina who, being six months into her second pregnancy, decided that she will steal some food from Connor. Then Nathan took her ramen, which he promised he really liked, but it wasn’t 'the best' yet. Derek decided to keep on trying with him. The evening was perfect and Derek could see a bright future for his restaurant. Finally, his dream was coming true and now there was only one thing missing. 

***** 

The grand opening of his restaurant was happening three weeks later and Derek never been that nervous. Nina made sure to contact some food critics who can give good opinions on his food – or bad. It could be also bad. They can share terrible, horror-movie-like reviews.  

"Derek, honey, shut the hell up and smile" Cora only said to him. The rest of his family was too busy to stay with him for the entire evening – Carter came to visit for couple minutes and Nathan actually made a reservation for himself and Connor, but Derek couldn’t stand next to their table and chat for too long. So instead he was standing next to the door, dressed in the nice tuxedo with Cora, who wore an amazing red dress, as they both welcomed new visitors. He also walked over to some costumers, asking about their experience and got very positive opinions. Still, he didn’t know who the critiques were, which made him very nervous.  

Next morning Laura send him a text of explanation mark next to three different links. He opened them and read articles about his restaurant. 

"I fucking told you they will be positive. This chick even wrote that this was the best chicken-something with apples she ever tried" Laura said on the phone when Derek was still staring at the pages on his laptop. He did it.  

"It's not a failure" he mumbled and Laura laughed out loud. 

"It's fucking success, Der. I knew you can do that. You are amazing little bro" she only said and he smiled. He liked how success felt like. 

***** 

Two months after opening his restaurant started to bring profits. They were minimal and he didn’t get even one-fifth of what he put in this place, but he was still happy. It was quiet as always around 1 p.m. That day he decided to welcome some quests and join the kitchen later in the evening when he heard that. 

"Oh men, you did an amazing job" Derek turned around and saw Isaac with another man entering his restaurant.  

"I told you I had a plan for it" he only answered and Isaac nodded.  

"I heard some friends mentioning how good restaurant is on that street and I was like 'it can't be big scary guy who bought murder place, right?', but here you are. With successful business. I'm impressed" Isaac admitted and Derek was about to thank him and then explain how he wouldn’t do half of it without amazing people he hired, but he didn’t have a chance as Issac's friend speak up.

"It's really nice, dude. I was wondering if we need a reservation to eat here? It's our anniversary this Saturday and we both assumed that the other will make plans and as it turns out we are both terrible at that" he said and Derek shook his head lightly.

"We are fully booked on Saturday evening" Derek said, remembering how the day before he had to inform three couples that their plans will not work out on that particular day. He could see how excitement disappears from men's face and Isaac sighing loudly. "But, you did help me get this place. And I think I can get you a table. Seven okay?" He added and Isaac's husband smile.  

"Seven is better than okay" he admitted. "You are a really good guy, Derek" he added and Hale nodded, trying to accept a compliment. "Write us down on Scott McCall" men then said and Derek did it, thinking who will he have to kick out to make a place for them. 

"It was really nice to see you Derek" Isaac said before leaving and Derek nodded in their direction. 

***** 

A month later Brandon found his soulmate, girl named Jessica who Derek didn’t really trust, but she didn’t give him a reason to act against her, so instead he welcomed her in the family. He also found out that Cora's connection with her second soulmate stopped over four months before. 

"I think they are dead" she only whispered, her eyes shining with tears as they both watched Jessica talking with Carter, Brandon's arm around her waist.  

"Cora, why didn’t you-?" He started, but she stopped him. 

"Said something?" She finished his question and shrugged, her eyes jumping to Nina, who tried make Amy change back to human form while giving Caroline her barbie doll and holding little Adam in her hands. Everyone was happy for her at the same time wondering how the hell can she handle those two little demons in pink dresses. He was aware that his mother had to handle a lot of their bad behaviour, but for some reason seeing it with their own eyes made it more real. In his eyes, Nina was the strongest of them all. "I can't really grief after someone I never met. I talked to Dan about it. We are okay, we are still together, but I just had to accept that there will never be more" she added and shrugged. Brunette didn’t stop staring down Jessica while drinking her margarita. "I don’t trust her" she said then and Derek blinked with surprise. At least he wasn’t the only one. 

"Me too" he admitted, both of them looking at that too-perfect smile on the face of women in front of them. The fact that they both will be watching her made Derek much more peaceful inside. If she was up to something, they will discover it. 

***** 

Derek claimed that he should get all the credit for Laura meeting her soulmate as this happened in his restaurant. It was over a year since the opening of his place and after 10 p.m when Laura decided to visit him. Usually when she did that she took advantage of him being an owner, taking whatever alcohol she wanted and trying to play a bartender – whom she was in college so she had experience. Derek was sitting at the bar, making sure that Laura doesn't get too drunk while serving when he noticed her. Beautiful red-haired women in the green dress who seemed to be on her own. She didn’t even go to the table, directing herself straight to the bar, her eyes locking with Derek's.  

"You look like you own this place, so I will just assume you do" she said, sitting next to him. "Derek Hale?" She asked and he nodded. 

"Great guess" he admitted and she shook her head.  

"Not a guess. My friend loves this place. Told me I had to visit it" she admitted. 

"A friend?" He asked. At this point he had no idea who the women could refer to.  

"Scott McCall?" She offered and Derek smiled. He really liked Scott, Isaac's husband who owned local animal shelter. He got himself a dog from there – adorable little Labrador. Her name is Starfire as decided by Amy and Caroline – Nina's little girls who came to visit their uncle on a perfect day.  

"Not to be rude, but you don’t seem as someone who would visit a restaurant at 10 p.m alone, Mrs..." he said and the red-head smiled. 

"Miss. Lydia Martin" she corrected him. "I was about to be here with my friend, but he got a call from work and I still had a reservation" she admitted and Derek nodded, when Laura appeared in front of them on the other side of the bar. 

_Fuck, why the fuck are you running? You are a criminal! It's your fault!_

Derek only shook his head and drink a little bit of whiskey standing in front of him. His soulmate was involved in some weird shit and they were either a criminal or someone with terribly bad luck. Or both, hell if Derek knew. 

"How important was that job that he ditched such breath-taking lady?" Laura asked, not even trying to hide that she was eavesdropping. Lydia looked up and stared at older Hale for a couple seconds before smiling. 

"He is a chief of the police force. Got a promotion only two weeks ago so he can't really ignore a distress call" she admitted and Laura nodded.  

"That would be a fucking disaster if he did" Laura agreed and Lydia blinked and opened her mouth slightly.  

"I agree" she admitted, but Derek noticed a change in her posture. She was about to say something more when another man approached the bar and Laura excused herself to serve him his drink. "Shit" Lydia muttered under her breath and looked at Derek. 

"Something happened?" He asked and she nodded while taking his glass of whiskey and drinking everything in a matter of seconds. 

"I think she is my soulmate" Martin admitted and Derek blinked. 

"Laura? The bartender?" He corrected himself and Lydia nodded.  

"Of course, it's a fucking bartender" Lydia said with a mocking tone. "Not that I mind, she is fucking beautiful, but I-well, I wasn't really ready to have that on my head today, especially that one of my friends proposed to me out of nowhere and I said no, no biggie, he was only the Prince of Wales" she mumbled and Derek put hand on her shoulder, when Laura came back. 

"I'm sorry, this will sound like a totally random thing to say..." Laura started, looking at Lydia. "But is there a possibility that I can be your soulmate? Because I just heard some pretty convincing things in my head to back up that theory, but if you're not then I apologize" Laura stated and Lydia breathed out slowly. 

"I am and we will talk about it over some good whiskey. After your shift" she added and Laura smiled. 

"Oh, I don’t work here. I just came back from business trip in Spain, because we had some accounting problems with their records and I needed to fix it" she added and Lydia blinked couple times with confusion. 

"Then why are you-" she started and made a hand motion to the bar. 

"That's my brother's place and he let me play with alcohol when I'm bored" Laura admitted and smiled. Lydia smiled back and Derek stood up. 

"I will leave you to it" he said and turned to Lydia. "Ms. Martin, welcome to the family. Warning: there is a lot of us and we are weird as hell" he said before taking his empty glass and walking to the kitchen.  

***** 

One morning door to his restaurant opened and Derek looked at the clock, showing 9 a.m. He was there only to handle all the papers and sort them out. Normally they didn’t even open until 12 a.m.  

"We are closed" Derek mumbled under his breath, too busy with maths he was doing in his head to look up. 

"Yeah, I noticed the sign" male voice answered and Derek expected a stranger to leave but instead heard him again. "You clean this up pretty nicely after the shooting" now Derek looked up and noticed that a policeman was walking towards him. 

"Officer" he finally acknowledged a man in front of him. "You came to my restaurant to bring back old memories or for something else?" He asked. He knew he wasn't really nice, but maths had this effect on him.

"Aren't you a charmer" a man laughed and shook his head. "Believe me, there are no memories that I would like to recall from here" he added and Derek just stared at him.  

"Then sorry to ask, but why are you here, officer-" Derek looked from men's face onto his name-tag. "-Stilinski" he finished and a man nodded. 

"Stop that officer thing. Call me Stiles" He introduced himself and Derek nodded. 

"Derek Hale" he also gave away his name and Stiles smiled widely. 

"And about me being here...There are two versions to that" he admitted and pointed at the chair in front of Derek. "May I?" He asked and Derek only nodded. Stilinski then sat down and smiled. He looked so young and Derek wondered how the hell he could be a chief of police-department as his badge suggested.  

"So?" Derek asked and policeman nodded. 

"If anyone would ask me or you about this meeting I would just answer that my friend Isaac sold this place to you and then my best friend Scott kept on talking how nice this place was and how nice you are because you adopted that one little dog... Honestly, the way to Scott's heart is through puppies, I'm sure of that" Stilinski chuckled and shook his head. "I was planning to visit this place since then, but never could find a time for it" he added. 

"So why now?" Derek asked, still not understanding what Stilinski was trying to say. 

"And then the queen of perversio-" he stopped and closed his eyes for a second. "Persuasion. I meant persuasion " he corrected himself with another chuckle. "Anyway, Lydia found her soulmate here, who if I recall is your sister so then I was basically forced to visit especially that I was supposed to be here with her the night she met Laura. So here I am" he finished and Derek's eyebrows rose. 

"And second version?" He asked and Stilinski looked confused for a second. "You said that there are two versions of why you here. What's the other one?" He explained and Stiles nodded. 

"The other one is... well, I need your help" he said and now Derek was the confused one. "I think your brother's girlfriend can be involved in the murder case. Jennifer Blake" he then said and pull out his phone with a photo. Derek blinked. 

"I know that women, she is my brother's soulmate, but her name is Jessica Bunch" He confessed and Stiles nodded.  

"She could tell you that" officer confirmed. "I don’t want to involve your brother in this because she is still his soulmate and people can do terrible things for their loved ones. I also didn’t want to involve Laura, because my case is not strong, its mostly build on my intuition and I don’t want Lydia to be angry for involving her soulmate" Stiles explained and send weak smile towards Derek. He shrugged. "You were next one who could've help me" he added and Derek took a second to think that over. 

"I never trusted Jessica. I and my sister Cora are watching her since Brandon brought her home" he explained. "How can I help?" He only asked and Stiles' face light up with a smile, some dangerous spark, that Derek couldn't really name, shone in his brown eyes. 

***** 

Stiles' plan was quite easy – to confront Jessica and call her by her real name. He was supposed to say that he knows everything and he will go to the police. They will record this conversation and hope she will confess. If she doesn’t then they have to come up with a different plan. Derek was waiting in the living room with Stiles' voice in his ear as policeman couldn’t stop talking. 

"-Scott gave Allison a puppy when they were twelve and he failed terribly because she is allergic to fur so instead of being cute and romantic or whatever he was planning he ended up almost sending her to the hospital" Stiles talked and talked and Derek listened with a little smile dancing on his face. He liked Stiles – it was hard not to like him – and he wouldn't mind listening to his voice for hours, telling all the crazy stories about him and Scott, whom officer treated like a brother. "There also was the time he met Isaac. Men, he was only 14 and he saw this little, shy kid sitting on his own at the table. So, he took me by a hood of my jacket in a right hand, his lunch in left and walked over to this random kid and basically decided to adopt him. I was kinda pissed that we moved the tables because now I couldn't stare at Lydia without looking suspicious... Anyway, Scotty noticed that Isaac didn’t have anything to eat and he shared his disgusting sandwich with him and Isaac was nice enough to actually try it so-" Stiles stopped at one second and Derek opened his eye, this internal peace that surrounded him when Stiles talked disappearing in the flash. "I think she just drive by me. Can be there any minute" he said, his voice suddenly professional. "Remember, if you need a backup just say 'chocolate' and I will be there in a second" Stiles added and Derek smirked. He was a werewolf. He could deal with a human woman even if she was his brother's soulmate. 

"Noted" he said and not even 30 seconds later doors opened and tall brunette walked in.  

"Oh, hey Derek. I didn’t know you are coming to visit" she said and smiled at him. He kept an eye contact and he just couldn't find this smile in there.  

"Yeah, I was around" he said and stood up to help her with groceries. "I thought that Brandon will be here. I got bad news" he confessed while walking behind her to the kitchen. 

"What bad news?" She asked while opening the fridge. 

"His friend from high-school was found dead last week. They were even in the band together. Henry Tomphson" he added. Those were lies, none of them met Henry, but Stiles suggested that throwing victims name into conversation may have bigger effects than straight-up confronting her.  

"Oh?" Jessica only said and smiled, but this time it didn’t even look honest. "That's just heart-breaking... Do you know maybe, what happened to him?" She asked, peacefully putting milk in the fridge. 

"Not really. But his body was shattered. They couldn't recognize him without some proper tests" he said. 

"Tell her that we have a connection to Jennifer Blake" Derek heard Stiles saying. He swallowed when Jessica locked the fridge. 

"But at least they have a suspect" he added and took coffee from her hands to put it on the high shelf. 

"They do?" She asked, her voice not as peaceful as before. 

"Yeah, some chick named Jennifer Blake" he added and looked at her face as she closed her eyes. "My friend is planning to send me a picture of her so I can see if she won't come to my restaurant" he then added and Jessica opened her eyes, all colour gone, leaving only the darkest black he ever has seen.

"You shouldn't have said that Derek" she said, her voice much deeper than normal. The smile slowly appeared on her face. It was a dark smile and this time her eyes reflected it perfectly. 

"Derek?" Stiles mumbled in his ear and Derek was sure the officer was ready to run here. 

"You thought I will just let you get your claws on my brother, Jennifer?" He growled. He didn’t know why her voice changed and why her eyes were black, but he decided not to just stand there and wait for an answer. He changed in a second and attacked her, but she was ready, easily blocking his punch. She then kicked him in the stomach and he needed to take a step back. She was stronger than he expected. 

"Stupid werewolves. Soo predictable" she said and moved her hand in a flowing movement. "Try to fight this, dog" she added and before Derek could attack her again, a bunch of moths flew onto him from every direction. They surrounded him, and he changed back. He could hear her laughter. And then he heard something else. Someone was coming down the stairs, even though Derek was sure no one else was at home before. 

"Is anyone-?" He heard Carter's voice and then loud sound of something breaking. Derek noticed his younger brother lying on the floor next to the broken chair. 

"Derek!" Stiles yelled and Derek only watched how Jennifer slowly walks to his brother who couldn't move for some reason. "I'm coming in" he heard Stiles' voice. No. He couldn't let that... whatever she was hurt an innocent man. He could feel his eyes changing to yellow and his claws growing. He shattered this wall of evil butterflies and stood up, shaking. He was obviously loosing. He didn’t have to fight with anyone for over two years and he wasn’t ready for someone that strong. 

"Leave him alone" he growled watching how brunette was standing next to his brother, who just spat on her. There were ants walking all over Carter as he tried to block them from entering his eyes and ears. 

"Why should I? He never did anything special, maybe except being annoying and useless" she said and Derek noticed doors slowly opening behind her back. He kept staring at her black eyes.  

"What about Brandon? He will be devastated! You are still his soulmate" He said and another loud laughter was sent in his direction. He noticed how wind started to flow in the room.  

"Oh, please. That boy feels like a family failure. I just need to smile at him and he will gladly help me ruin all of you" she spat out the words. "Time to say your goodbyes, Derek" she then said and flipped her wrist in his direction. As another series of moths were sent towards him, Derek heard a gunshot. He fell down, realizing that wings of those insects were covered in wolfsbane, which explained why his powers stopped when they surrounded him. He heard the sounds of the fight, but he couldn't move. His eyes closed as he hoped that Stiles and Carter will get out of it alive.  

***** 

When Derek woke up in his old bed he was really close to suspecting that last couple years of his life were just a dream. But then he noticed Stiles sitting on the floor with closed eyes, his breathing peaceful and slow. 

"Stiles?" He mumbled and the policeman opened his eyes in a second. He turned to his right and looked right into Derek's open eyes. He smiled and breathed out with relief. 

"Don’t you dare to die on me, big guy. Laura and Lydia would both kill me if I let you" he said and Derek sat up slowly, looking at the sun slowly appearing on the surface. 

"What time is it?" He asked and Stiles yawned and looked at his phone. 

"Four in the morning. You blacked out yesterday and then I called your mom and brother. They came here and took care of you. Your younger brother, was it Carter?" He asked and Derek nodded. "He was okay. Apparently, you took on yourself between five and eight shots of wolfsbane to save him, which is really brave and stupid at the same time, because it could kill you" Stiles pointed out.  

"What about Jennifer?" He asked and Stiles rubbed his eyes, trying to properly wake up. 

"I shot her with a mountain ash and took her to the local Emissary" he said and Derek blinked. Stiles smiled at his confusion. "You could've mentioned that you are a werewolf, though. I would then explain to you that my evidence is based on Lydia being banshee as she had seen Henry's death after he died and could identify Jennifer. I could also mention to you that she was a druid in the past, an Emissary of her own pack so there was the possibility of her being evil thus becoming a Darach" Stiles sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, if you or Laura would've mention something we would handle her much quicker" 

"I'm not really going around and saying that I'm a werewolf to everyone" he said and Stiles nodded and sighed. 

"I know... I just feel guilty that you got hurt, you know?" he said and shrugged, forcing a weak smile on his face. 

"Why are you here?" Derek whispered, not really understanding why Stiles needed to come back after he caught Jennifer.

"You kidding right?" he asked, shocked. "You were hurt and I couldn't leave without knowing that you are okay. So, I came back. Your mom and Brandon already moved you here and she told me that I can wait in your room for you to wake up" he shrugged again. "I guess I fell asleep myself, but hey I'm still here" he said and smiled. Derek answered with a smile.

"Thank you... I'm happy you are here" he admitted and Stiles' eyes light up a little bit. "I'm not really ready to face my angry family yet" he confessed, knowing that his mom will lecture him on the power of teamwork and how he should've told the rest of the pack. Derek lied down again and stared at Stiles' profile for a second. "What happened after Scott shared his lunch with Isaac?" he asked and Stiles look at him confused. "In the story, you were telling before everything happened. You never finished it" he explained and Stilinski only smiled and closed his eyes.

"Isaac tried not to spit out that sandwich, even though it was really terrible. It was after Scott's parents got divorced and he had to start making his own lunch so, for some reason, he assumed that jam, onion, and tomatoes would taste great together. He got better at making food after two weeks, but that was a disaster. Anyway, I told my dad about Isaac and how he never had food so my dad started giving me something extra and with Scott, we always offered him some food. He was still quiet though. I swear to God, we didn't hear him speak full sentence for over two months. Oh men, when he finally did say something, Scott almost kissed him and I was just freaked out, because I didn't know how his voice sounded like and-" Stiles continued to talk, his eyes closed and his voice quiet and soft when Derek was lying on his bed, looking at younger's men profile, wondering why he can't take that stupid smile out of his face when he is with him.

*****

Derek started hanging out with Stiles a lot after that. Stilinski loved to came to his restaurant after 8 a.m. when Derek was theoretically closed, but he still was kind enough to prepare him and Stiles breakfast in the morning. He learned that Stiles knows basically nothing about food and he was basically leaving on take-outs since he moved out from his dad's place - that Derek couldn't stand. He created himself a mission as he made Stiles new healthy breakfast every morning to make sure that he will actually get some vegetables.

Derek also got to hang out with Scott and Isaac more as Stiles basically forced them to become friends. He also met some new people - Allison was a beautiful and kind owner of a gun shop. Kira, one of Allison's soulmates, was a clumsy and dorky flower-shop owner, which Derek discovered when instead of hello she mumbled "hey-o hell he is hot" to which Allison said: "Kira, honey, you are a lesbian" and Kira turned red. Their soulmate Malia was the biggest surprise of all as Derek found out that she was a were-coyote. Apparently, Stiles caught her stealing when he started his job as a police officer and he helped her find a job as a help in Allison's shop, which led to both of them meeting. Stiles was really proud of that, Derek could tell. He could tell a lot about Stiles lately.

*****

It was over six months of hanging out with Stiles and his friends when Lydia decided to visit him in the morning instead of Stiles. Derek was just preparing pancakes when redhead entered his kitchen.

"You should start closing the door" she informed him and he nodded.

"I'm a werewolf. I knew you were coming" he answered while taking another ready portion from the pan.

"I came here to talk about Stiles" she said and Derek looked at her. "He likes you" she said then and Derek froze.

"I like him too" he offered, not wanting to interpret anything wrong. 

"No, Derek" Lydia stopped him and didn't continue to talk until he looked her into eyes. "He likes you, okay?" she then said and he nodded. "And he is afraid of swearing next to you because he secretly hopes you are his soulmate, and if you are not he will be depressed" Lydia added and Derek blinked. 

"He thinks I'm his...?" he mumbled and Lydia raised her eyebrows. 

"Would you like him to be?" she asked and Derek blinked, confused. "His soulmate. Would you like to be his soulmate, if that was possible?" she added another question and Derek didn't have to think much about it. He wanted to kiss Stiles so many times and he was pretty sure he knew exactly how many freckles Stiles had on his face and arms. He loved to see how his eyes light up every time he made someone smile or when he was interested in some topic. There also was big possibility that he found Stiles irresistible in police uniform, but that wasn't the most important part of his obvious crush. Derek loved his laugh and his stories. He loved how he smelled, how he could fall down from a chair, but also put down powerful supernatural being in the combat. Derek simply loved Stiles.

"Isn't it already obvious?" he asked and Lydia smiled and nodded. 

"It is" she admitted and took her phone from her pocket. She looked like she was texting someone, which Derek found really unusual in this situation. When she finished and send the text, she smiled again at him. "Ready?" Redhead asked and Derek blinked in confusion again this morning.

"For wha-" he started, but then he heard it. The voice of his soulmate screaming.

_I FUCKING LOVE DEREK HALE_

Derek blinked for couple seconds before he smiled. He couldn't control his face as he grinned and looked at Lydia.

"It's him" he confirmed and Lydia let out a sigh of relief. 

"I'm so happy you two are meant to be" she said, quickly texting Stiles back. "Mostly because we made a bet when you will realize you are soulmates and it's my week, but that's just a little detail" she added and winked, before taking her purse and smiling. "Now please, go be adorably in love and have a lot of sex, because if I had to listen to one more comment about how much Stiles wants to fuck you, I will kill him. And I can promise you, Laura has the same attitude to your night calls" she added and walked out before Derek could even understand half of the information she gave him during this conversation.

When Stiles entered the kitchen Derek could do nothing less than kiss him right away. Stilinski smiled when their lips connected and quickly answered with the same, almost accidentally putting his hand on a pan with hot oil on it.

"I think we should move somewhere else with this" Derek mumbled when Stiles' hands slid under his T-shirt. Stilinski nodded but didn't stop or break the kiss.

"I'm actually really hungry" he mumbled and Derek laughed.

"I made you pancakes" he said. Stiles looked at the plate standing on the table and smiled.

"I love pancakes" he said and looked at Derek. "And I love you" he added and Derek could feel how his heart grows a couple sizes - is that even possible? Well, with Stiles everything was.

"I love you too" he answered and kissed Stiles on the nose before taking a step back. "Now let's go and eat our first breakfast as soulmates" he added and Stiles nodded, taking the plate with food in his hands.

"Technically, we have been soulmates the whole time so it isn't really-"

"Don't ruin this for me" Derek stopped him and Stiles laughed as an answer. 

"Okay, let's go then" he nodded. "Our first breakfast as soulmates" Stilinski copied Derek's words and smiled. It felt so good to finally have all the pieces of your life in the right place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd Sterek Soulmate AU so if you liked it you are free to check out the other one. Just a suggestion. If you didn't like it you are free to leave a mean comment, but I will be sad. It's in my nature... It's midnight and I should be asleep, don't blame me for my bullshit.


End file.
